Misión de vivir: Proteger Lily
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Lily fue secuestrada y obligada a trabajar en un horrendo circo, pero conocerá a un joven dragón del cual su relación de amistad podría llegar a ser algo más.


Estoy caminando con tranquilidad en un hermoso bosque mirando alrededor con una sonrisa. Estoy relajada y… libreeeeeee. Creo que mi madre me va a matar cuando regrese, pero ya me tenía cansada de no poder explorar un poco el mundo… porque la verdad, no es tan malo como lo describió mamá.

Observo arboles alto con hojas muy verdes, arbustos verdes, pajaritos cantando y volando hasta hay un lago aquí. Camino dando saltitos en dirección al lago y me paro en la orilla para poder ver el agua que es tan cristalina, pura y me agacho para ver bien mi reflejo.

Soy una bebé dragona de escamas verdes, mis lindos ojazos son de color turquesa, mis garras son rojas y mi hocico es afilada. Sonrío al ver mi reflejo para después pasar mi garra en el agua de un lado a otro poniéndome a jugar en el agua. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo me quedé viendo el agua de forma hipnotizada como mi reflejo se distorsiona, pero en eso, mi concentración desapareció al sentir una mariposa posarse en mi nariz.

Lo veo con mis dos ojos a mi nariz para mirar a esa hermosa mariposa. Quería atraparla. Así que lentamente, alzo mis garras y los pongo contra mi nariz, pero la mariposa salió volando antes de que la atrapara.

Lo miro alejarse de mí y lo sigo corriendo para atraparla con mis garras, aunque cuando lo intento cogerlo, vuela más alto haciendo que salte y salte, pero en eso, algo llamó mi atención y es un conejito. Ay, qué lindo.

Voy hacia él caminando rápido y me agacho para verlo de cerca. El conejo nota mi presencia y me ve con esos lindos ojitos. Alzo mi garra derecha para acercarlo lentamente hacia el conejo con la intención de acariciarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, el conejo se fue saltando.

—Oye, espera— dije comenzando a perseguirlo saltando como coneja. Es muy divertido. Lo sigo saltando por no sé cuánto tiempo estuve saltando ya que me distraigo con ver a otros animales del bosque hasta que pasó un buen tiempo que ya es el atardecer… … Mi mamá me va a matar… Me va a dar un castigo que saldré hasta mi adolescencia…

Así que mejor pensé en regresar a casa caminando calmada, total… estaré castigada cuando regrese… Bueno, si me castiga, al menos este bosque será lo único que vi…

En eso, me detengo en seco ya que algo me llamó la atención y es… ¿Qué cosa es? Me acerco con curiosidad al ver eso y me detuve frente a una clase de caja con un palo que levanta la dicha caja… La verdad, no sé qué hace esto aquí y solo veo una zanahoria bajo la caja…

Curiosa me acerco y me meto dentro de la caja lentamente para agarrar la zanahoria. No sé qué hace esto aquí, pero en eso, mi cola tiró el palo que sostenía la caja y cae encima de mí casi cubriéndome de oscuridad… ya que tiene unos huequitos en los costados de la caja…

Sigo sin entender del porque está la caja aquí, pero en eso, escucho pasos acercándose a donde estoy yo y veo por un huequito, unas piernas y miro que se detiene a un lado de la caja para después ver qué pasa algo por el suelo como una tablita, creo. Bueno, paso mis patas arriba de eso como si fuera el suelo y siento como levanta la caja.

El que me está llevando, me da curiosidad a donde me llevará, aunque mi madre me re matará, pero la curiosidad es más grande y… es divertido estar en la caja… es un transporte caja. Ji, ji. Que divertido.

.

.

.

Llevo un rato en la caja hasta creo que me quedé dormida, porque estaba algo cansadita, aunque hubiera seguido durmiendo, si no fuera que me despertó cuando el que me llevaba, se detuvo poniéndome o mejor dicho, la caja en el suelo y empecé a escuchar voces masculinas.

Yo solo di un gran bostezo y miro por los huequitos para saber dónde estoy y no veo mucho la verdad, pero una voz captó mi atención.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un bebé dragón?— pregunta una voz masculina grave.

—Sí, así es, jefe, pero creo que es una bebé dragona por la forma que es— responde otra voz masculina.

—O sea ¿qué le viste que no tiene nada entre sus piernas o que cosa?— otra voz se une a la conversación y lo dice con un tono burlón.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo vi que tiene una figura femenina o una figura diferente a diferencia de la mascota que tiene el jefe. Con solo verla, ya vi las diferencias— dijo molesto.

—Sí, si, como sea. Solo sácala de ahí para ver cómo es— habla la misma voz grave.

—Ok, jefe— en eso, siento como levanta la caja dejando ver mejor el lugar en donde estoy.

Estoy confundida ya que veo una clase de cosa alta como una carpa, creo y además, observo alrededor mío, los conocidos humanos. Mi madre me dice que me aleje de los humanos si me veo con uno, pero no sé, se ven inofensivos hasta feos diría yo.

En eso, escucho unos pasos al frente de mí y giro mi cabeza para mirar con curiosidad a un humano que creo que es hombre, o sea es alto y feo con un bigote bien horrible. Me sonríe mostrando sus dientes bien feos que parece sacado del Halloween de los humanos que me mostró por cinco minutos mi madre.

—Vaya, pero que linda dragoncita— dijo agachándose un poco para verme bien, aunque siento desde aquí su mal aliento —No sé qué hacía una dragoncita como tú en ese bosque, pero da igual. Ahora contigo, ya tendría dos bebés dragones para los actos. Tú harás que gane una fortuna. Je, je, je— esa risa no me gustó para nada.

No me intimida este tipo, solo que empecé a caminar un poco hacia atrás para alejarme un poco de él. Sin embargo, escucho unos pasos detrás de mí y giro mi cabeza para ver como los humanos bloquean mi camino para salir de aquí para luego dirigir mi mirada a ese señor más feo que la una, y observo que un humano le da como una cadena con un collar a ese señor.

—Tranquila. No te haremos daño. Solo quiero que te pongas esto y vengas con nosotros— ese hombre feo se acerca con esa cosa.

—…— no dije nada y estuve inmóvil como se acerca.

—Bien, bien. Tranquila. Solo quiero pone…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le di una bola de fuego en toda su cara — ¡Ah!— gimió de dolor y pude ver que chamusqué su rostro hasta desaparecí su horrible bigote… Le di una buena afeitada. El hombre se toca la cara, pero más en donde estaría su bigote.

Yo me reí por eso de forma juguetona haciendo que se enfureciera.

— ¿¡No sabes cuánto me costó esto!? ¡He llevado días a tenerlo en este punto! ¡Vas a pagar por meterte con mi bigote!— grita enojado y se tira hacia mí, pero lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás haciendo que caiga al suelo. Me reí mucho por eso, aunque creo que debí dejar de reírme de esa manera — ¡Idiotas! ¡Vayan por ella!— ordena enojado. Observo como los demás, obedecen al feo este y se lanzan hacia mí, sin embargo, les lanzo bolas de fuego y a la vez, esquivo las embestidas. Podría hacer otra cosa, pero con bolas de fuego, es suficiente para chamuscarlos hasta creo que dejé calvo a uno, porque quemé su cabello y sacude su cabeza con sus manos para apagar el fuego.

Me da mucha risa por estos humanos y yo creí que eran muy peligrosos como había dicho mi madre, pero para mí, parecen inofensivos. Al esquivar a otro con un salto y aterrizar en el suelo, iba a disparar otra bola de fuego, pero en eso, alguien me taclea con fuerza tumbándome al suelo y me aprisiona. Intento forcejear para liberarme, pero el que me sujeta, tiene mucha fuerza y más que está encima de mí.

— ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!— quería soltarme, pero no me deja y para empeorar mi situación, veo los zapatos del humano que está al frente de mí. Me puse muy nerviosa al ver eso. Esta vez, no me puedo mover.

—Bien hecho, mascota. Al menos sirves para algo. Así que déjala inconsciente para que no nos dé más problema— dijo con un tono molesto y oigo un gruñido detrás mí… Espera ¿ese no es un gruñido de…? Todo se volvió oscuro a mí alrededor al recibir un fuerte golpe en mi nuca. Me he desmayado en ese lugar desconocido para mí.

.

.

.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estoy algo aturdida por el golpe. Así que me siento para sobar mi cabeza adolorida, pero al hacerlo, escucho un sonido de… cadena. La verdad, siento algo en mis muñecas, en mi cuello y en mis patas.

Abro por completo mis ojos para saber qué es esto que está en mi cuerpo y me aterro al ver que tengo puesto grilletes, y cadenas en todo mi cuerpo. Además, lo peor, es que estoy dentro de una jaula. Así que me levanto asustada e intento romper la cadena que sujeta mi brazo derecho con un jalón o con mi garra… No tengo tanta fuerza para romperlo, pero pensé por un momento en usar una habilidad mágica. Así que pensé en uno para romper la cadena. Inspiro profundamente para luego exhalar… … No ha ocurrido nada, pero a la vez, hace que me sienta algo cansada.

Sacudo mi cabeza para intentarlo otra vez… Nada y otra vez… Con el mismo resultado haciendo que me aterre mucho, pero aun así, lo intenté más veces, sin embargo, me sentí cansada y algo mareada.

—Es mejor que dejes de intentarlo, lagartija. Je, je, je— esa voz, hace que me quede paralizada. Giro mi cabeza lentamente para ver que es el mismo bigotudo que vi afuera… No, mentira, es un feo sin bigote ya que no lo tiene.

— ¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo disparar nada?— exigía con algo de valor saber del porque no podía disparar nada, aunque por dentro, estoy aterrada.

—Vaya, vaya, no esperé que tu pudieras hablar. Supongo que serás una dragoncita doméstica. Ja, ja, ja— ríe con malicia —Supongo que tienes "derecho" a saber. Pues, como te lo digo, esas cadenas están hechas de petricita, es un tipo de metal con capacidad de absorber el poder mágico de cualquier cosa… incluyendo ¡tú p*to fuego que quemó mi bigote!— exclama de repente enojado y me sobresalté por ese grito —Quería hacerlo a las buenas, pero bueno, a las malas será entonces. No debiste meterte con mi cara— dijo molesto conmigo.

—T-T-Te exijo que me l-liberes ahora o si no…

— ¿O si no que? ¿Me tirarás fueguito de tu trasero o que cosa, animal?— el hombre golpeó la jaula con una patada que me asustó un poco por esa reacción —Ahora te quedarás ahí por arruinar mi hermoso rostro— de hermoso se lo tragó la tierra —Y además…— el humano acerco su rostro a la jaula agachándose. Yo me encuentro alejado de él en una esquina —Tu viajarás con nosotros. Espero que hagas una fortuna igual que mi mascota, lagartija— dijo con desprecio.

—S-Soy una dragona…

—A mí me da igual lo que eres, lagartija— se levanta para dar media vuelta y veo que se marcha —No creas que te salva por haberme quemado mi bigote. Después te castigaré y después te vamos a adiestrar para que obedezcas— dijo sin voltearse alejándose de ahí, pero antes de salir del lugar, giraba su cabeza para mirar a alguien más que no me percaté de él —Mascota, si hace algo extraño, gruñe ¿entendido, lagartija?— escucho un gruñido de parte de él y el hombre se fue.

Cuando se fue, pude observar mejor el que llamó mascota y me sorprendí ver a otro bebé dragón, pero es un poco más alto que yo, como unos dos o tres centímetros, creo. Sus escamas son celestes, desde su pecho hasta su estómago, es de color carne. Tiene un cuerno en la cabeza, una cola larga que termina en punta. Puedo notar que tiene púas que recorre su espalda en fila hasta llegar casi a la punta de la cola y posee unos ojos rojos intensos.

Se encuentra sentado con un collar en su cuello y parece que estuviera amarrado en un tubo de hierro como si fuera un perro. Al observar mejor su cuerpo, tiene muchas cicatrices y moretones como si le hubieran golpeado mucho.

El bebé dragón está sentado de lado viendo por donde se fue ese feo humano, pero en eso, se fijó en mí. Su expresión es inexpresivo y me intimida su mirada… Sus ojos rojos me intimida mucho más haciendo que me arrincone en una esquina para estar lejos de él.

Miro a otro lado para no verlo, pero creo que no fue una mejor opción ya que observo mejor el lugar en donde me encuentro. En el lugar, solo hay jaulas con animales dentro, con collares y cadenas que supongo para que no se descontrolen, creo. Todos con una mirada vacía acostados en sus jaulas aceptando su destino.

… Me siento abrazando mis piernas y pongo mi cara en mis rodillas… Empecé a sollozar un poco… Debí hacerle caso a mi madre… pero esto es lo que me pasa por andar a mi rollo…

No sé lo que me harán estos feos humanos… pero tengo miedo… Quiero regresar a mi casa…

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sé que llevo varios días con ellos. Al principio, fui maltratada con latigazos, porque ese tipo estaba resentido por la pérdida de su bigote. No aguantaba el dolor hasta pensé en pedir ayuda, pero sé que nadie vendrá a mi ayuda hasta se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a ese bebé dragón que nunca supe su nombre, sin embargo, no hacía nada. Solo se queda viéndome como me maltratan encadenado a un poste como si fuera una mascota, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor es el lugar en donde estoy

Estoy en un circo donde los humanos disfrutan o se ríen de las desgracias de los animales o de mí. Sí, me pusieron un numerito de hacer malabares con bolas de acero. La verdad, no quiero hacer eso para nada, aunque creo que fue una mala idea lanzarle una bola de acero a uno de esos hombres en toda su cabezota, aunque lo siguiente que pasó fue gritos, golpes, no sé qué más, porque me quedé inconsciente otra vez.

Ésta vida es horrible. Pasaré toda mi vida siendo maltratada por esos tipos hasta una vez, pedí ayuda a cualquier humano aleatorio para que me ayude, pero nada. Solo se ríen en mi cara hasta me insultan…

No pensé que los humanos fueran tan crueles. Mi madre tiene razón después de todo… Debí hacerle caso, pero noooo, mira como terminé, siendo maltratada a más no poder con ese látigo de la muerte… Uno de estos días, me matarán…

.

.

.

Me avientan dentro de mi jaula para después cerrarlo detrás de mí con fuerza. Gimo de dolor por esa serie de latigazos.

—Eres una estúpida lagartija descerebrada. Eso es lo que eres. A ver si haces un acto por una vez en tu miserable vida— dijo el mismo hombre con desprecio y se iba dejándome con este dolor. En eso, escucho un gruñido y es del bebé dragón celeste. Lo veo de reojo para observar que le gruñía algo alegre a ese tipo hasta salta y señala su vientre de que tiene hambre… Yo también tengo hambre… pero como me comporto, casi no me dan de comer como tres días seguidos, aunque siempre veo que le da más de comer a su "mascota" que a mí… Supongo que ya debo resignarme y acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida.

… En eso, escucho un gemido de dolor y observo sorprendida que ese hombre, había pateado al dragoncito tirándolo al suelo.

—No tengo tiempo para ti y no hay comida ya que estamos racionando la comida— dijo con desprecio y se marchó de ahí dejándolo tirado en el suelo. No se preocupó por él, nada… Fue un golpe muy cruel al que llama mascota.

Lo vi estando en el suelo adolorido, pero en unos segundos se levantó y se sentó en el suelo sobándose el vientre ya que ahí lo pateó.

… Quería preguntarle si está bien, pero ¿para qué? Desde que estoy aquí, no hemos hablado para nada. Solo me ve a lo lejos con sus ojos rojos, mirándome con esa expresión y le tengo miedo de que si hablo la boca, me golpea, o sea sentí esa fuerza en primera garra y no es nada bonito.

En todos los días, no hemos dirigido una palabra y la verdad, no lo he escuchado hablar ya que lo único que escucho de él, son puros gruñidos…

… Pero tampoco soy tan mala y además, es mi especie. Un dragón igual que yo. Supongo que estuvo aquí más tiempo que yo por esas cicatrices que tiene…

—Oye ¿estás bien?— pregunto algo preocupada estando cerca de los barrotes. El bebé dragón, solo me ve de reojo con esa misma mirada intimidante haciendo que me pusiera un poco temerosa —Oye, solo pregunto. Al menos ten la decencia de responderme— dije fastidiada de que no me responda, pero cuando escuchó lo que dije, él se puso detrás del poste para que no lo viera —Oye, aun te puedo ver desde aquí— el dragoncito no me escucha. Lo que pude observar, es que se puso en posición fetal — ¡Bien! Como sea. Me da igual... Solo quise hablar con alguien en este horrible lugar— hablo deprimida. Es en serio lo que dije. Estando mucho tiempo en un lugar que no puedas hablar con alguien que no te maltrata, pues, me pone triste.

No oigo nada de él. Solo suspiro y me alejo de los barrotes para estar en una esquina abrazando mis piernas nuevamente y pongo mi cabeza en mis rodillas, esperando otro día más horrible que el anterior.

Estuve en esa posición en silencio por unas cuantas horas. No podía dormir ya que tengo un hambre que me gruñe mucho mi estómago, pero en eso, escucho también un gruñido de otro estomago que no es el mío.

—También tienes hambre ¿eh?— hablo mirando de reojo a dónde está ese dragoncito estando al otro lado del poste acostado de espalda, pero cuando dije eso, se voltea aun acostado para observarme, sin embargo, no me dice nada — ¿Sabes algo? Mi madre me dice que si hablamos o pensamos en otra cosa, nos olvidaremos del hambre que tenemos— dije levantándome para estar cerca de los barrotes y me senté viendo fijamente al bebé dragón que no para de mirarme poniéndome incomoda —Así que charlemos un poco para olvidarnos de este hambre ¿te parece?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

—…— el dragoncito no respondió, solo se quedó observándome muy fijamente, como si viera mi alma.

—Tomaré eso como un si… Esto…— pienso un momento para saber en un tema de conversación —Nosotros nunca nos hemos presentado. Así que bueno, me llamo Lilygart ¿y tú?— me presenté.

—…

—Vamos, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? Y sé que "mascota", no es tu nombre— hablé algo burlona, pero pasó algo que me sorprendí y es que dio un gruñido a lo que dije, y asiente con la cabeza — ¿Es en serio? ¿Te llamas mascota?— pregunto sorprendida. Él dio un gruñido que supongo será de afirmativo —Ok. Es el nombre más extraño que escuché en mi vida… Esto… ¿Dónde vives?— sigo preguntando curiosa y el dragoncito señala el suelo —Sé que estamos aquí y que éste parece nuestro segundo "hogar", pero me refiero, afuera, o sea ¿Dónde vives en este vasto mundo?— pregunto de nuevo con mis garras arriba y él señaló de nuevo el suelo — ¡No me refiero a ésta prisión! Me refiero ¿en qué lugar vives afuera?

—…— no me respondió. Más bien, me mira confundido por lo que dije.

—O sea afuera, afuera de éste circo ¿Dónde vives afuera del circo?— pregunto de una forma de que me entienda, pero el bebé dragón sigue sin decir nada. Me quedo extrañada por eso —… ¿Aquí vives?— al escuchar eso, de una vez, se sienta y asiente con la cabeza — ¿En serio? ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere vivir aquí con estos feos humanos? Y más el tipo sin bigote. Con o sin él, sigue siendo igual de feo. Ji, ji— dije con burla para animar un poco este ambiente lúgubre, pero no salió como lo pensé ya que el dragoncito se molestó y me da la espalda —Oh, vamos. La charla se estaba poniendo interesante— intenté llamarlo unas veces, pero no se volteaba para nada. Supongo que se enojó que insultara al feo ese.

Suspiro deprimida y me acuesto cerca de los barrotes mirando la espalda del bebé dragón para después cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir un poco, a pesar del hambre que tengo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado más días… … Hace tiempo que ya me resigné y hago lo que me dicen, solo para comer… Tampoco quiero morirme de hambre y ya estaba harta de recibir muchos maltratos, aunque… no cambia mucho ya que solo recibo poco que mucho…

Después de ese día con mi "charla" con ese dragoncito del poste, pues, no hablamos de nuevo, pero estaba ahí cerca de mí, practicando su acto… He notado mucho que es sumiso a ese hombre del bigote quemado ya que hace todo lo que le dice. Bueno, a mí no me debería importarme esto… De todos modos, aquí solo importa uno mismo y si le pasa algo al otro, que se fastidie…

Suspiro deprimida mientras pienso en mi madre ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Me estará buscando? ¿Me matará cuando me encuentre?... Si es esto último, que me maten estos tipos y ya…

En eso, por estar distraída en mis pensamientos, lancé la bola de acero que tenía en mis garras, pero a la dirección equivocada, porque le di bien fuerte en la cabezota del humano sin bigote.

—Auch ¿¡Quien carajo me golpeó!?— grita furioso sujetándose la cabeza por el gran dolor que siente. En eso, observa la bola de acero para después mirarme a mí con furia — ¡Estúpido animal! ¡Eso me dolió, estúpida lagartija!— si fuera en otra situación si me reiría, pero ahora… tengo miedo. Estoy temblando al verlo acercarse a mí y ha agarrado un látigo. Intento decir algo, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta — ¡Estúpida lagartija subdesarrollada!— exclama al estar cerca de mí, a punto de darme un latigazo. Yo cierro mis ojos con miedo, esperando el golpe de ese látigo… … pero no sentí nada. Solo escuché que golpeó a algo con ese látigo al frente mío…

Abro mis ojos lentamente, pero los abro de golpe al ver impactada a ese dragoncito que se puso delante y veo su espalda con los brazos extendidos a los lados… ¿Él recibió el latigazo por mí?... Oigo su quejido de dolor.

— ¡Estúpida mascota! ¡Quítate de ahí para castigar a esa malnacida dragona!— grita enfurecido el humano, pero el dragoncito niega con la cabeza, sin querer moverse de su sitio — ¡Te quitas o recibirás el castigo de ella!— está furioso. Solo Escucho el gruñido como tratando de hablar con él, pero no creo que esté funcionando —Ok ¡Tú lo has querido!— exclama y empieza a darle latigazos sin parar al dragoncito. Por más latigazos que recibe, no se movía para nada… Yo me empecé a preocuparme ya que vi como sus patitas tiemblan con la intención de caerse, pero no lo hace… … Me retracto de todo lo que pensé sobre él…

.

.

.

De nuevo me tiran en mi jaula y cierran la puerta con fuerza… Me salvé del castigo, pero…

Veo de reojo a otra jaula que está al lado mío, aunque algo separado y observo que lanzan dentro a mi salvador. Está de espalda y pude ver unas leves heridas en su cara. Se encuentra con los ojos cerrados apretando sus dientes del dolor que siente.

—Estúpido animal. Yo te crié cuando eras un huevo para que seas una buena mascota y me hagas rico, pero no. Eres una inútil mascota. Tú ni ella comerán hoy. Espero que con esto, obedezcas pedazo de animal— dijo ese tipo cerrando la puerta de esa jaula y se iba junto con los otros hombres.

Cuando vi que ya se fueron, me levanto para acercarme a los barrotes para poder ver bien al dragoncito.

—Oye ¿estás bien?— pregunto preocupada. La verdad, nunca me sentí así de preocupada por alguien y más el que me golpeó al principio.

—…— no dice nada, solo gime de dolor y pasa sus garras en su rostro.

—… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué me… salvaste?— pregunto sin entender mucho a ese dragón. Él solo gira su cabeza para mirarme y me sorprendo al ver un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos —O-Oye, tranquilo… Ya pasó… aunque… creo que se pasó de latigazos… y hubiera quedado esas marcas a mí, si no fuera por ti… Gracias— dije con una pequeña sonrisa. El dragoncito me ve un momento y se sienta para secarse sus ojos con sus garras.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Observo al bebé dragón mirando a la nada estando frente a los barrotes.

—… Oye ¿puedes hablar?— pregunto curiosa. Él me ve confundido —Que si puedes hablar como yo, o sea bla bla bla— no pude evitar reírme un poco por eso, aunque me reí sola ya que el dragoncito no entendió mi risa, pero aun así, solo niega con la cabeza — ¿En serio?... Vaya… … Entonces… ¿fuiste criado por ese tipo?— pregunto con curiosidad. Solo me dio un gruñido de afirmación —Ay, por favor, no me digas que lo consideras como tu padre— dije fastidiada, pero para mi sorpresa, niega con la cabeza —¿Entonces?...— empezó a dar gruñidos —Mejor habla, porque no te entiendo con tus gruñidos.

—…— el dragoncito se quedó en silencio.

—… No puedes hablar ¿verdad?— niega con la cabeza — ¿No te enseñó a hablar ni siquiera lo básico?— pregunto nuevamente y sigue negando con la cabeza —Vaya, lamento saber eso… No quiero que te enfades conmigo de nuevo, pero ese tipo feo te debió enseñarte hablar al menos— digo algo molesta.

—…— gruñe alzando sus hombros.

—Mmmmm. Con ver este lugar y estos tratos, y que nos llaman cualquier cosa, supongo que ese tipo no le ve la necesidad de que aprendas a hablar. Con solo satisfacer su codicia, está feliz, sin importarle el daño que te causaría a ti sin una buena educación— dije muy sabia… Vaya, mi madre estaría orgullosa de mi.

—…— gruñe deprimido con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Sabes algo? Mi madre me enseñó a hablar, aprender cosas, aprender también lo que hay en este mundo y también sobre los humanos, aunque esto último, lo vi más de cerca y en primera fila para saber que son unos maltratadores. Además, la gente que viene aquí, solo vienen a ver el "entretenimiento" sin importarles si estamos bien o mal y más es ese tipo que nos patean como si fuéramos pelotas— comento enojada y siento dolor con solo recordar todas esas veces que me patean.

—…— veo que se queda observando el suelo deprimido. Supongo que ve a ese hombre como su padre o dueño, o sea lo crió desde que era un huevo. Así que como cualquier bebé, se encariñó con la primera cara que ve, sin importar lo feo que es.

—… Oye ¿quieres que te enseñe a hablar?— pregunto con una sonrisa y cuando dije eso, el dragoncito alza su vista para verme sorprendido y me da un gruñido extrañado —Sí, claro. No tengo problemas en enseñarte un poco para que hables— la verdad, no tengo nada mejor que hacer al estar encerrada por unas cuantas horas, antes de ensañar o ir a entretener a un grupo de humanos sádicos, también que se lo debo por haberme salvado de ese fuerte latigazo en mi cara.

El bebé dragón gruñía con felicidad. Doy una risita por como actuaba.

—Por cierto, te tengo que dar un nombre, porque no pienso llamarte "mascota"— dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Él me ve con la cabeza inclinada a un lado —Ese "nombre" que te dio, no es un verdadero nombre y tú no eres una "mascota". Eres un bebé dragón como yo y tienes derecho a tener un nombre como yo, o sea ¿recuerdas mi nombre?— pregunto curiosa. El dragoncito se queda pensativo y asiente con la cabeza —Genial. Bueno, ahora yo te buscaré un nombre para ti para poder llamarte mejor…— me quedo pensativa un momento viéndolo detenidamente. Por su aspecto, es intimidante, más por sus ojos y cicatrices, y moretones —Mmmmmm. Te llamaré… Creepy ¿te parece bien?— me ve extrañado —Emmmm. Creepy te queda bien ya que con verte mejor, eres muy Creepy— no sé lo que digo la verdad ya que intento buscar un juego de palabras y no lo encuentro en mi mente —Dime ¿te gusta?— para sorpresa mía, asiente con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa alegre —Ji, ji. Me alegro que te guste el nombre que te di— hablo algo apenada —Bueno, esto… empecemos con el aprendizaje ¿sí? Solo ponte cerca mío para empezar, si quieres— menciono con una sonrisa.

—…— se queda pensativo y se levanta de su sitio para acercarse a donde estoy yo para sentarse frente a los barrotes para estar cerca del uno y del otro, aunque nos separa los barrotes.

—Ok. Empecemos con algo fácil ¿ok?— comento y él asiente con energía.

Bueno, empecé a enseñarle a hablar, aunque primero lo fácil de pronunciar. En estas buenas horas, solo escucho gruñidos, pero intenta que pueda entender lo que dice como yo, sin embargo, seguirá dando gruñidos… De igual forma, aprender a hablar, no se hará de la tarde a la mañana y no hay forma de acelerar las cosas. Además, para que quiero acelerar, si estaré aquí, dentro de una jaula y no me moveré por mucho tiempo, y a saber cuánto será… pero bueno, por ahora, me concentraré a que hable algo decente y poder entender lo que dice.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevé días para que Creepy aprendiera a decir al menos un "hola", solo que le costó lo suyo. Sin embargo, costó más en que aprenda cuando nos hacía "ensañar"… Yo lo llamo tortura… aunque esta vez, seguí las indicaciones, a pesar de los insultos o gritos, seguí y vi también al dragoncito ensañando con ese hombre.

A parte de ensañar, también está la pérdida de tiempo de "actuar" ante el público, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante, es que… ¡Por fin pudo decir una oración!

—Yo… ll-ll-llamar Creepy— dijo con algo de dificultad. Estábamos en nuestras jaulas como siempre estando frente a los barrotes.

—Yay. Te felicito. Lograste completar tu presentación— dije con una sonrisa alegre.

—… Yo llamar Creepy. Yo llamar Creepy— repite muchas veces con una sonrisa emocionado. Bueno, no es una gran frase, pero algo es algo, aunque al decir eso sin comerse la lengua, haría las cosas algo fáciles, creo.

—Sí, me alegro que lo hayas logrado, amigo…— en eso, me doy cuenta en lo que dije y me quedé viendo al dragón bebé que no hizo caso a la frase que dije hace poco ya que está más contento por decir algo correcto.

… ¿Amigo?... La verdad, lo que yo recuerde… no tengo ningún amigo… y en este lugar… al que pude hablar algo "decente"… fue con Creepy y más que le enseño hablar… No soy maestra, pero ahí le doy…

No pude evitar sonreír ya que me siento bien, a pesar de la situación en donde estoy, estoy bien y saber que tengo a un amigo en este lugar…

.

.

.

.

Continuamos con el aprendizaje y no sé cuántos días ha pasado desde que le enseño a hablar… Llevo horas enseñándole lo básico y no me aburro, porque es lo más divertido del día después de pasar un infierno con los ensayos de esos tipos y de ese hombre sin bigote…

Pero esta vez, no estaría lamentándome en este lugar sola ya que cuando veo a Creepy, me siento bien, sin embargo, ya dejé de recibir maltratos como golpes, patadas o latigazos cada vez que cometo un error ¿Por qué fue la razón? Porque el pobre dragoncito está recibiendo esos maltratos por mí… me protege que no salga lastimada, pero aun así, hace que me preocupe por él…

Una vez que estuvimos en nuestras jaulas. Lo observo lastimado en el suelo… yo le pedí que parara… que ya me deje de proteger… o si no, saldrá muy herido por mi culpa… pero lo que me dijo, me impactó mucho…

—… Yo… proteger… dragona… Yo… proteger… amiga… No querer… ver Lily… lastimar…— eso último, no se entendió bien, pero yo si lo entendí e hizo que sintiera que mi cara ardiera un poco. Creo que me he sonrojado por la pena y por lo que dijo que me va a proteger… No sé cómo sentirme en ese momento… Siento ganas de llorar… al estar agradecida, lamento… No sé del porque quiero llorar.

—… Creepy, eres un tonto— dije mirando a otro lado aguantando mis lágrimas.

—… Yo… ser tonto… Tu… ser lista…— me dijo sentándose como puede para sonreírme… de forma inocente… Creo que así me sentía yo antes de meterme en una caja por metiche, pero bueno, me dio algo de risa por lo que dijo.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo ser lista— presumo un poco —Pero tu… eres fuerte— dije de forma sincera mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Yo… ser fuerte… Ser fuerte— repite esas dos últimas palabras. La verdad, doy una risita por cómo actúa… Actúa como si fuera un recién nacido que no entiende casi nada de lo que sucede… Como quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí y le enseñara a hablar a la perfección. Total, yo no soy maestra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que ya tengo una rutina en mi cautiverio. Al principio del día, ensañar, maltratada, ensañar, maltratada. Si les da la gana, me dan de comer. Salir al show, si lo hay. Sin embargo, siempre estoy impaciente de que llegue la noche ya que es la mejor hora que me gusta más y no, no abro de que me encierran dejándome ahí toda maltratadita, si no es por enseñarle a Creepy a hablar…

La verdad, no me gustaba ninguna hora ya que en la noche, me lamentaba por no hacer caso a mi madre, pero después de empezar a enseñarle a Creepy, me gustó mucho y eso, me distrae mucho a pesar de la situación que me encuentro…

Al menos el dragoncito me hace compañía en este encierro, aunque él fue encerrado por salvarme… ¿Solo por salvarme lo encierran? No tiene la culpa de nada… Solo me protegió de ser herida con ese látigo…

Me daban latigazos, pero solo pegando al suelo para que lo hiciera bien, aunque casi iba a quedar marcada en mi cara…

Observo a Creepy dormir tranquilamente en su jaula cerca de mis barrotes… Puedo ver esa cicatriz de su cara… Eso le pasó por protegerme…

… Me lo quedo mirando por un rato y al darme cuenta, me ruborizo y giro mi cabeza para no verlo.

No sé porque mi corazón empieza a latir algo rápido cuando lo veo… pero a la vez, hace que me preocupe mucho por él… No quiero que se lastime por mí… o podría terminar peor…

Me acuesto en mi jaula cerca de los barrotes viendo a Creepy dormido. Me quedé pensando por un momento de huir de este circo, de estos maltratos y ¡de estar encerrados! Es que ya no lo aguanto más y temo mucho por nuestras vidas, aunque más el de Creepy que me protege de esos latigazos que le da ese feo hombre, solo porque lo golpeo sin querer.

… Cierro mis ojos para intentar dormir… … Quisiera que pudiéramos huir juntos de este horrible lugar…

.

.

.

.

.

—Creepy ¿estas dormido?— pregunto en otra de las muchas noches. Ya habíamos terminado del aprendizaje y habla un poquito ahí, pero decente.

—… No…— el dragoncito abre los ojos viéndome con sus ojos rojos. Estamos en la misma posición de estar cerca de los barrotes con nuestras vistas a nosotros, como si me gustara verlo dormir… Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta verlo dormir, tan pacifico.

—Creepy, he estado pensando mucho y pues… ¿quieres salir de este lugar?— pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Salir?— me mira confundido. Me siento para explicarle mejor.

—Salir de este horrible lugar. Ya estoy cansada de este lugar, que nos maltrate y que no nos de la comida adecuada, porque tengo hambre…— mi estómago da un gruñido y me sonrojo un poco —Estoy cansada de este lugar y quisiera salir de este lugar para ir afuera, al exterior— explico cómo puedo.

—… Yo no sé…

—Oh, vamos, Creepy. En este lugar no tenemos nada y tú siempre terminas lastimado. Sé que ese humano, te crió, pero él no es tu papá. Él no te ama, solo te usa para el entretenimiento de los humanos. Entiéndelo. Si te amara, no te estuviera encerrado, ni siquiera te golpearía como lo ha hecho antes contigo— dije intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

—… …— no dijo nada. Solo se puso triste. Espero que haya entrado en razón.

—Creepy— me acerco más a los barrotes —Escúchame, si huimos de aquí, podemos ser libres. Ya no tienes que estar encerrado aquí, ser maltratado o esperar a la comida si te dan. Además, si salimos, podría llevarte con mi madre— comento con una sonrisa alegre.

—… ¿Madre?— está confundido.

—Sí, madre. Yo vivo con mi madre y es una gran dragona. Ella te podría enseñar a hablar mejor de lo que yo te enseñé y muchas cosas más. Piénsalo. Ya no estaríamos retenidos en este feo lugar— dije con una mirada esperanzada.

—… Yo…— se queda un momento pensativo —Yo pensar… Creepy no saber qué hacer…— dijo volteándose para darme la espalda.

—Oh, entiendo. Supongo que es mucho para ti ¿verdad? Ok, te dejo pensarlo. Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres… Solo te diré esto, tú puedes pensar por ti mismo. Tu… Emmmm. Tú puedes ver lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. Es tu decisión de lo que quieras hacer y eso marcará tu vida de dragón que quieres ser… Eso me lo dijo mi mamá… Espero que te sirva este consejo, Creepy— dije con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que me responda, pero no lo hizo haciendo que me deprima. Así que me acuesto dándole también la espalda al dragoncito…

La verdad, no sé qué haré si dice que no… Por el simple hecho, que lo necesito… No puedo hacerlo sola… y tampoco quiero dejarlo abandonado aquí…

Con ese último pensamiento, cierro los ojos para intentar dormir para llegar otro día de tortura…

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado algunos días y Creepy no me volvió a hablar después de eso. Creo que le metí mucha presión y más que aprendió a hablar un poco…

Intento hablar con él o disculparme, pero aun así, no me dirige la palabra… No debí sacar ese tema… pero yo ya estoy cansada de estar aquí…

Sin embargo, para empeorar mi estado emocional, vi a ese feo humano que fue directo a la jaula de Creepy y lo abrió.

—Mascota, levántate. Te necesito para algo— dijo con un tono serio. El dragoncito ni tan rápido ni tan lento, se levantó con la cabeza baja y salió de la jaula para acto seguido seguir a ese hombre. Yo levanto mi garra estando en los barrotes como si quisiera alcanzarlo, pero… ni siquiera me miró…

No sé muy bien como es tener amigos y creo que de alguna forma, lo ofendí…

Me senté en mis piernas mirando a donde iba Creepy con él… ¿Qué le va a hacer? ¿Le va a hacerle daño?... Tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente que hace que me preocupe mucho y siento un dolor en mi pecho como se estruja mucho por cómo me había ignorado…

Lo siento, Creepy…

.

.

.

Escucho un sonido de una puerta de metal cerrándose haciendo que abriera mis ojos de golpe. Me había quedado dormida en la misma posición que me senté. Creo que me quedé esperando a Creepy hasta que me dormí.

Observo la jaula de mi compañero y veo a Creepy nuevamente en la jaula sentándose dándome la espalda. Con mis ojos, miro que ese tipo se marcha del lugar.

—Creepy ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quería ese tipo? ¿Te hizo daño?— preguntas tras preguntas, pero no me responde. Solo se queda ahí sentado sin hacer nada… Mi corazón se me estruja mucho más —Creepy, si dije algo malo, lo siento… No debí presionarte de esa forma… Por favor, perdóname— me he acercado a los barrotes para ver más de cerca al dragoncito.

—…— giró su cabeza por un momento para verme de reojo y lo que veo, me da temor. Es esa sensación cuando lo vi por primera vez… Esa mirada inexpresiva y sus ojos rojos brillan un poco haciéndolo más intimidante.

— ¿C-Creepy?— estoy temblando un poco por cómo me mira, pero después, gira su cabeza para no verme y se acuesta en el suelo…

… Siento un enorme dolor en mi corazón… y unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos… No sé porque me duele tanto mi pecho… Esa mirada muestra que ya… no somos amigos… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando se fue con ese tipo?... O será no fue él y fui yo por haber dicho eso… Debí quedarme callada…

Me acuesto en posición fetal con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos… Perdí al único amigo que tenía en este horrible lugar y ahora… estoy sola nuevamente… … …

Madre, te necesito… ¿Qué tengo hacer?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más días pasan, más semanas pasan en esta jaula, en esos ensayos, aunque lo raro es que no me maltratan, pero solo me gritan y me insultan… Yo pensé que al no tener a Creepy como defensor, me maltratarían, pero no hasta ese feo humano, se puso ¿amable conmigo? Eso se puso mucho más raro hasta me da un poco más de comida…

No sé qué pasa hasta me sonríe y de forma perturbadora… Ok, creo que estoy en un mundo alternativo donde todos me tratan bien… Estar aquí, vuelve loco a cualquiera, pero a pesar de ser "buenos" conmigo, aún tengo ese dolor en mi pecho de que Creepy ya no me habla…

Bueno, creo que su comportamiento se debe a que dentro de poco, habrá un acto especial en el circo. Eso me dijo el que sería el maestro de ceremonias que ya por fin, pude saber que es ese tipo en todo esto.

… Pero él me habló de una forma muy extraña y más extraño es no ver a Creepy en el ensayo… Pareciera que está ensañando en otro lugar ya que lo que entendí, es que ese acto especial, lo hará Creepy, pero sigo preguntándome ¿Qué acto especial están tramando? No sé porque, pero me da una mala espina.

… ¿Qué hago en el ensayo? Pues, lo mismo. Lanzar bolitas de acero como malabares… Ya me tiene harta con estas bolitas.

Pasó algunos días y llegó el día, ese acto especial que no sé de qué se trata hasta me pone nerviosa.

Solo salgo de mi jaula con normalidad y voy a un lugar para esperar que me llame para mi numerito de siempre, y con un humano detrás de mí con ese látigo para obligarme a hacer el acto… Eso no es novedad.

Estoy viendo a ese tipo feo hablando a los humanos de bla bla bla, o sea lo mismo de siempre, pero después escuché mi nombre. Así que a salir como siempre con las bolitas de acero para hacer malabares...

.

.

.

Es raro ya que acabo de escuchar cuando salí que "tiene un acto especial junto con el mío". No, no entiendo nada, ni sé de qué se trata ese acto. Solo me quedo con mis bolitas en mis garras viendo confundida a ese tipo.

— ¡Yo sé que le gustará damas y caballeros! ¡También le presento a alguien que estará en este acto especial y que me enorgullece mucho…!— exclama el hombre ese, pero al escuchar el nombre de quien estará aquí, me sorprendió mucho y más al verlo aparecer en el otro lado del lugar caminando con una mirada inexpresiva que me intimida mucho.

— ¿C-Creepy?— es el dragoncito que me mira con esos ojos… ¿Qué te hizo?

.

.

**Tercera persona**

El bebé dragón celeste estaba observando a Lily inexpresivo mientras la aludida lo miraba temerosa.

— ¡Y aquí el acto especial…!— exclamaba el maestro de ceremonia y dijo como se llamaba ese acto impactando a la dragoncita.

— ¿¡Qué!?— exclamaba la susodicha con sus garras temblando y sostenía una bolita de acero, pero por el nerviosismo, se le cayó al suelo —C-Creepy ¿n-no estará hablando e-en serio? ¿Verdad?— estaba nerviosa, pero él no cambiaba su expresión, aunque en su mente, recordaba algo que le dijo su "dueño" cuando fue sacado de la jaula.

**Flashback**

Creepy se encontraba en el camerino del maestro de ceremonia sentados en un asiento para dos personas para estar uno al lado del otro.

—Escúchame, mascota…— el dragoncito lo interrumpió mirándolo fijamente.

—Creepy… Llamar Creepy.

— ¿Creepy? ¿Así te llamó esa dragona?— preguntaba con seriedad y él asentía algo nervioso —Bueno, la verdad, está bien el nombre. Un nombre intimidante. Je, je. Y por lo visto, aprendiste a hablar… Ah bueno, a lo que iba… He estado pensando en hacer un acto especial para así traer mucha audiencia— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa. El bebé dragón lo veía confundido y curioso —Ese acto especial, necesito a alguien que será la estrella del acto, o sea tu, hijo mío— agregaba acariciando la cabeza con una sonrisa "paternal" haciendo que el dragoncito se impactara por lo que dijo.

— ¿H-Hijo?...— era la primera vez que le había dicho así.

—Pues, claro que sí. Si te crié desde que eras un huevo, te enseñé a actuar bien para el acto para que usaras esos músculos que tienes. Je, je. Puede ser que al principio fui muy severo contigo, pero lo hacía, porque te quiero y quiero que sepas a defenderte ante cualquiera— comentaba acercando al dragoncito para que esté junto a él —Además, con esto, te harás muy famoso como… "Creepy: El dragón fuerte y luchador". El acto es para que pelees y vean lo bueno que eres.

— ¿En serio?— lo miraba con una mirada ilusionado.

—Sí, de verdad. Lo único que tienes que hacer es… pelear contra esa dragona o golpearla, sería lo mismo— al escuchar eso, Creepy se quedó en shock y dudoso.

—… No se…— estaba indeciso.

—Escucha, yo te crié desde hace tiempo. Así que tú deberías hacerme más caso a mí que a esa desconocida que llegó de la nada. Tú no la conoces y puede ser que te esté usando por no ser tan listo.

—…

—Además, deberías depender de ti mismo y no preocuparte de lo demás. Fue heroico que salves a tu dragoncita en apuro, pero ya deberías dejar de hacerlo, porque lo único que haces, es lastimarte a ti mismo y no quiero que sigas lastimándote así— decía con una tristeza fingida.

—…— Creepy tenía la mirada baja. No sabía qué hacer.

—Escucha, si este acto funciona de maravilla, tú serás famoso, te lo aseguro y ya no tendrás que recibir esos tratos por culpa de esa dragona ya que antes no recibías tratos fuertes, pero cuando llegó, recibes tratos que no te pertenece. Yo lo hago por tu bien, hijo.

—…— el dragoncito lo miraba un momento aun dudoso.

—Así que he pensado que ahora ensañaras conmigo en un lugar privado para que nadie nos vea ¿te parece bien?— preguntaba acariciando su cabeza. Creepy algo inseguro, asentía con la cabeza y se recostaba a un costado del maestro de ceremonia sin darse cuenta que sonreía malicioso.

**Fin del flashback**

El dragoncito estaba a un par de metros de Lily. Ella se encontraba temerosa y con un dolor más fuerte en su pecho.

— ¡Que comience el acto de "Creepy: el luchador dragón más fuerte del mundo"!— exclamaba el hombre del bigote quemado y el público aplaudían con entusiasmo.

—C-Creepy…— intentaba llamarlo, pero no respondía. Solo la veía con esa mirada y acto seguido, el dragoncito salió corriendo hacia ella. Lily se asustó por eso, quería huir, sin embargo, sus patitas no se movían, estaba paralizada y sin poder hacer algo, fue tacleada por Creepy con un cabezazo que la tiró al suelo haciendo que rodara por el suelo hasta que terminaba boca abajo.

— ¡Ese fue una buena tacleada de mi fuerte mascota, Creepy!— exclamaba el maestro de ceremonias y el público gritaba emocionados, y más los niños que les gustaban ver pelear de bestias.

—Ay… Eso dolió…— la chica se levantaba lentamente sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo, aunque no le importaba mucho ya que el verdadero dolor, era su interior —C-Creepy, por favor… Para…— intentaba razonar con él, pero el aludido hacía caso omiso y agarró una bola de acero que estaba en el suelo a su lado para levantarlo, y se lo lanzaba a Lily. Ella reaccionó justo a tiempo para atrapar la bola con sus garras, sin embargo, no fue todo ya que esos hombres estando en un costado del escenario, tiraban las bolas de acero al suelo para que rodaran y llegaban cerca de Creepy haciendo que agarrara uno por uno para lanzárselos a Lilygart.

La susodicha lanzaba el que tenía hacia arriba para atrapar otro y lo lanzó hacia arriba igual que el siguiente, y el siguiente logrando hacer malabares con las bolas de acero que le tiraba, aunque era más de lo que podía agarrar y más que iban muy rápido. La chica pensaba que ya había lanzado todos, sin embargo, para desgracia de ella, observaba que Creepy tenía en una garra, una bola de acero.

—C-Creepy, no lo hagas… por favor…— suplicaba la dragoncita asustada ya que no podía detener otra, ya tenía demasiadas en sus garras y con otra, perdería el control de las bolas de acero y se les caería encima. Sin embargo, ella podría lanzar devuelta las bolas de acero o tirarlos a otro lado, pero no quería. Sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba pensar bien.

—Vamos, hijo. Lanza esa bola tan fuerte que quede sepultada con esas bolas de acero— decía en voz baja ese hombre con el micrófono alejado.

—…— el bebé dragón llevaba hacia atrás su garra que sostenía la bola de acero.

—C-Creepy, p-para… te lo suplico…— le empezaba a salirle unas lágrimas a Lily de sus ojos haciendo que Creepy se quedara inmóvil por un momento —C-Creepy… s-somos amigos ¿recuerdas? A-Amigos de jaula… Y-Yo te enseñé a h-hablar hasta t-te puse un n-nombre… Y-Yo soy tu a-amiga… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?...— lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos, pero no se daba cuenta, que estaba perdiendo la concentración de las bolas de acero —T-Tu… me dijiste que me protegerías… Lo d-dijiste…— sollozaba.

—…— el dragoncito celeste, empezaba a dudar y su garra temblaba hasta parecía que tenía ganas de llorar también.

— ¡Lanza esa bola de una vez, mascota!— exclamaba el maestro de ceremonias con fastidio de que no la lanzara aun. El aludido escuchaba lo que decía su dueño. Pensaba en hacerlo, pero no sabía del porque su cuerpo no respondía.

—… Supongo que… ya t-tienes a los tuyos… Yo solo soy una d-desconocida que llegó de r-repente… … … Lo siento si… te presioné mucho… Lo siento por ser una mala amiga… … Lo siento…— se disculpaba muchas veces. Creepy le salía una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de algo ya que las garras de Lily temblaban mucho. Sabía que se les caería en cualquier momento.

—…— el dragoncito sin pensarlo mucho, lanzaba la bola de acero con fuerza hacia la dragoncita que le daba haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de espalda y las bolas de acero caían en donde estaba antes la dragoncita.

**Primera persona**

Ay, eso dolió. Me sobo un momento en mi cuello, en donde estaría ese collar… Espera un momento… ¿Dónde está?

Me siento en el suelo adolorida y observo sorprendida que en donde estaba yo antes, se encuentra ese collar… roto y también los grilletes hasta las cadenas que me aprisionaba, están en el suelo. Me quedé impactada.

Alzo mi vista hacia Creepy. Él me mira fijamente a los ojos y veo que tiene esa mirada intimidante… y me da una pequeña sonrisa… Siento mi pecho algo aliviado… aunque mi corazón palpita algo rápido…

— ¿¡Pero qué has hecho, animal!? ¡Has liberado a esa lagartija!— exclama furioso el maestro de ceremonias que se acerca al dragoncito con rabia. Creepy lo ve como se acerca. Yo conozco sus intenciones ya que tiene un látigo en una mano. Quiero ir para ayudarlo, pero veo que su expresión es de decisión — ¡A ver si con esto aprendes, mascota!— exclamó con intención de darle un latigazo, pero el dragoncito lo esquiva hacia un lado para luego ver como se lanza a ese hombre para morder su pierna izquierda… con fuerza — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Quítenme esta bestia de mi pierna!— grita como niña… Eso sí que le debe dolerle ya que pude ver mejor los dientes de Creepy y son muy afilados que cuando se incruste en alguien, es difícil que se lo puedan quitar.

En eso, observo como sus trabajadores van a ayudar a ese feon, aunque sonrío maliciosa y escupo unas bolas de fuego frente a ellos para que se detuvieran para llamar su atención.

— ¿Quieren que los deje calvo? Porque lo haré de forma gratuita— dije con la misma sonrisa para después escupir fuego de mi boca a todos ellos que salieron huyendo, aunque algunos no tuvieron suerte ya que su ropa está en llamas igual que el cabello de algunos y uno que grita como niña hasta pude ver que los humanos que estaban de espectadores, se largaron cuando lance fuego por cualquier lado.

— ¡Oigan, regresen cobardes! ¡Vuelvan aquí!— exclama furioso intentando quitarse a Creepy de su pierna, pero pareciera que en vez de quitarlo, se incrusta más en él. Observo como se prende las llamas en la carpa y mi vista se enfoca en donde está ese hombre feo que odio mucho. Así que corro como puedo y agarro del suelo con mis garras, una bola de acero. Voy hacia los dos y doy un gran salto.

— ¡Oye, feo! ¡Aquí está tu numerito!— exclamo furiosa y se lo lanzo con fuerza en toda su carota que partiría su nariz haciendo que caiga el feo ese al suelo de espalda. Escucho como da quejidos de dolor. Cuando aterrizo al suelo, voy con Creepy que sigue mordiendo su pierna y le tomo una garra —Creepy, rápido. Vámonos, antes de que vengan más de esos humanos para fastidiarnos— menciono mirándolo fijamente. El dragoncito me ve, aunque inseguro —Vamos, Creepy. No pienso dejarte con estos tipos y además, a saber lo que te harían y no quiero que te hagan más daño, Creepy… Por favor, ven conmigo— salía unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos sin dejar de mirarlo. Él me mira fijamente y suelta la pierna de ese tipo haciendo que sonría para después empezar a correr teniendo la garra del dragoncito… La verdad… no quiero soltarlo para nada hasta que estemos a salvo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrimos como pudimos por el bosque. Intento orientarme en el lugar para saber dónde estoy. Adonde tengo que ir, pero eso no me importa mucho ya que quise que estemos lo más lejos posible de ese circo.

Después de mucho tiempo en cautiverio, no quería volver a ser encerrada de nuevo. Así que corremos, sin soltar la garra de Creepy. Estoy yendo entre los árboles, atravesando unos matorrales hasta que salimos del bosque haciendo que me detenga para observar los alrededores.

Estoy en una clase de playa donde veo humanos disfrutando del sol o surfeando. La verdad, pensaba meterme de nuevo al bosque, si no fuera que me resulta muy familiar esta playa hasta que me acordé de algo cuando vi un puente de piedra que va hacia una clase de templo antiguo… ¡Mi tía Abbys! Si, recuerdo muy bien que vive ahí. Que suerte tenemos.

—… ¿Qué hacer ahora?— pregunta Creepy con una voz de inseguridad. Lo miro con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Por aquí cerca, vive una tía mía que nos puede ayudar y está en un lugar seguro— respondo con sinceridad.

—… Ok… ¿Dónde vivir?— me ve confundido.

—En ese lugar, tontito. Ji, ji— doy una risita mientras señalo con mi garra libre, al templo.

—Ok… ¿Tía buena?— pregunta curioso.

—Muy buena. Te agradará cuando la conozcas— respondo con una sonrisa —Bueno, vamos corriendo de una vez para estar a salvo de cualquier estúpido humano— hablo con seriedad y él solo asiente con la cabeza.

Así que empezamos a correr hacia el puente que conduce hacia el templo. No importa si algún humano nos ve, solo quiero estar con alguien conocido para mí. Logramos entrar al templo para detenernos y ver con mejor detenimiento nuestro alrededor. Lo primero que vimos fue un simple, pero atractivo altar dedicado para mi tía.

La verdad, a simple vista, se nota que es un callejón sin salida que no va a ningún lado, pero esto es completamente falso ya que conozco el pasadizo secreto que va al verdadero templo de mi tía.

Así que camino con tranquilidad aun agarrando la garra de Creepy para que no se me pierda y voy detrás de la estatua para buscar el interruptor oculto hasta que lo presiono haciendo que abriera una rampa hacia un pasillo completamente sumergido.

—… ¿Ir… ahí?— pregunta el dragoncito. Siento su garra temblorosa y lo veo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué pasa, Creepy?... ¿No te gusta el agua?— pregunto con un tono traviesa.

—… Gustar agua… … Solo no saber nadar…— responde con nerviosismo.

—Pfff. Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa. Solo agarra mi garra y no lo sueltes igual yo. Te prometo que no te soltaré ¿ok?— lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera.

—… Ok… Confiar, amiga— me sonríe haciendo que me ruborizara un poco por su sonrisa, pero giro mi cabeza a otro lado para que no note mi rubor.

—Ok. Sujétate fuerte, porque nos sumergimos— dije para empezar a entrar en el agua lentamente, aunque Creepy empieza a patalear un poco y de improvisto, me abraza con miedo haciendo que me sonrojara mucho —T-Tranquilo. N-No pasa n-nada— comento nerviosa y como se niega a separarse de mí, pues, lo abrazo y le digo que respire hondo para contener la respiración. Me hizo caso igual yo hice eso para después meternos bajo el agua para empezar a nadar… o sea yo.

Nadamos por el pasillo que es extenso hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación para después salir del agua respirando bocanadas de aire al volver a respirar nuevamente. En todo momento, Creepy nunca me ha soltado.

Observo alrededor para notar que estamos en el verdadero templo de mi tía. Con vidríales hermosos, columnas gigantes y una estatua de mi tía Abbys que abarca toda la habitación. El lugar está aún sumergido en el agua.

Giro mi cabeza un poco para ver al dragoncito que está con una expresión de impresión al observar el lugar. Doy una pequeña risita para luego respirar hondo.

— ¡Tía Abbys! ¡Soy Lily! ¡Tú sobrina!— grito para que me escuche. No se oye nada de momento, pero en eso, se escucha una voz femenina la cual conozco muy bien.

— ¿Lilygart? ¿Eres tú?— pregunta saliendo del agua, una dragona adolescente de escamas azules marino y ojos amatistas.

—Sí, soy yo, tía— respondo con una sonrisa al ver por fin, una cara familiar. En eso, mi tía va hacia mí nadando con rapidez para abrazarme con fuerza.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé para verte en mi templo, sobrinita. Me hubieras dicho que vendrías— me dijo con felicidad.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé, tía— le correspondo el abrazo soltando un momento a Creepy, aunque siento como agarra mi cola. Mi tía me suelta para verme mejor y se sorprende al verme con algunos moretones.

— ¿Eh? Lily ¿Por qué estás así, algo maltratadita?— pregunta preocupada.

—Pues, tía, hubiera estado peor, si no fuera por mi amigo— dije señalando a Creepy que está detrás de mi intentando flotar en el agua y no hundirse. Ella lo ve sorprendida.

—Oh. No me he dado cuenta que estabas ahí, pequeño ¿pero qué le pasó… a ambos?— pregunta al vernos en este estado.

—… Pues. Je, je. Es una historia graciosa que nos reiremos al final. Je, je— doy una risita nerviosa, aunque me mira con los brazos cruzados y pone una mirada seria.

—Lily— me puse nerviosa, aunque suspiro resignada ya que le debo contarle todo lo que pasó.

.

.

.

.

Los tres estábamos en lo profundo del templo, donde cualquiera podrían sorprenderse ver, una sala, como si de una casa se tratara ya que hay sillas, mesas, lo normal, como si fuera un hogar y es el único lugar donde no hay agua, o sea un lugar algo seco, porque lo húmedo se siente.

Me encuentro sentada en una silla con curitas en todo mi cuerpo terminando de contarle lo que pasó. Mi tía se encuentra en un sofá junto con Creepy. Le está echando alcohol en las heridas que tiene, aunque lo veo que está avergonzado por como lo trata, pero da uno que otro quejido. Además, Abbys le quitó ese collar que llevaba encima. Con tantas cosas que pasó, no daba tiempo para quitarse ese horrible collar hasta mi tía lo destrozó con un pisotón.

—Esos humanos como siempre, lo arruinan todo. Hace poco vinieron dos humanos para fastidiarme y mira como quedé. Chaparrita— dijo mi tía molesta poniéndole una curita en su nariz.

—Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo— dije con algo de humor.

—Tranquilo, pequeñín. Con esto, te curará esas heridas leves, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cicatriz, aunque no te dolerá mucho— le había puesto curitas por su cuerpo.

—… Gracias…— agradece apenado.

—De nada, lindo. Solo procura no lastimarte de esa forma ¿ok?— le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa, a la vez que le acaricia su cabeza.

—… Ok— mira a otro lado apenado. Doy una risita por cómo se comporta. En eso, miro a mi tía Abbys.

—Entonces… ¿se lo dirás a mamá?— pregunto preocupada por mi madre. Por su carácter, me castigará hasta que sea adolescente.

—Lo tengo que hacer. Es mi hermana y estaría preocupada por ti del porque no has regresado. Te digo que tu madre me contactó hace muchos días por si estabas aquí y no lo estabas hasta me gritó, y todo. Nunca la vi tan furiosa en mi vida— comenta sin mirarme mientras atiende a mi amigo. Trago saliva.

—… Oficialmente, estoy muerta— fue lo único que digo con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, Lily— me mira con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Intentaré de que el castigo que te ponga Scarlet, no sea tan severo— comenta con confianza.

—O-Ok…— dije aun insegura. Mi tía sigue atendiendo a Creepy, pero no dice nada ya que está hablando con mi madre por telepatía, aunque veo su expresión. Cambia a uno que parece que casi le rompe el tímpano o que le dio jaqueca mejor dicho, otra de molesta, fastidiada… La verdad, ver sus expresiones no me tranquiliza. En eso, mi tía me observa con una expresión de "ya valiste".

—Emmmmm. Lily, creo que te recomiendo a ti y a tu amigo, quedarse conmigo por unos días hasta que tu madre se calme. Está que… pondría el mundo en llamas por así decirlo— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ok. Entiendo, tía— me puse nerviosa al saber eso.

—Bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?— pregunta mi tía levantándose del sofá viéndonos con una sonrisa. De repente, se escucha nuestros estómagos gruñir con fuerza como si fuera un rugido haciendo que nos sonrojara apenado —Vaya, sí que tienen mucha hambre. Je, je. Ok. Entonces, prepararé muchos platillos y espero que tu jovencito, te guste mi comida ¿entendido?— lo mira con seriedad e intimidante.

—… S-Si…— responde con nerviosismo. Mi tía empieza a reírse por cómo reaccionó.

—Ja, ja, ja. No te pongas así. No te haré daño. Solo bromeaba. Je, je— paró su risa para verlo con una mirada sombría —La que debería darte miedo, es mi hermana Scarlet. Ella sí que no bromea para nada…— eso hizo que le empezara a darle miedo a mi amigo.

— ¡Tía!— le exclamo molesta.

—Ja, ja, ja. Solo bromeo… ¿o no?— dijo con burla y se va para prepararnos algo de comer. Me bajo de la silla para poder sentarme al lado de Creepy que tiembla un poco de miedo, pero yo le agarro su garra para que se tranquilice.

—No le hagas caso. Siempre es así. Es mi tía cool que siempre le gusta bromear un "poquito", pero aun así, es mi tía favorita— dije con una sonrisa, aunque me acerco a su oído para susurrarle —No se lo digas a uno de mis tíos eso, porque si no, se pondrían celosos y habría una guerra de cien mil, y pico de años para tomar el título de mi tío favorito.

—… Ok…— se puso nervioso de nuevo, o sea se calmó un poco antes para después estar nervioso.

—Ji, ji, ji. Solo bromeo… ¿Tu sabes lo que significa sarcasmo o bromear?— pregunto curiosa.

—… … … No…— responde mirándome confundido.

—… Ya veo… Te falta mucho por aprender— fue lo único que dije al saber que aún hay cosas que no sabe mi amigo, o sea estuvo encerrado desde que era un huevo en un estúpido circo.

Bueno, después de eso, mi tía nos preparó ricos platillos marinos. Mentiría si digo que no los disfrutamos, porque nos comimos todo sin dejar rastro… Teníamos hambre. Demasiada que hasta repetimos, porque esta hambre no es normal.

Cuando teníamos nuestros estómagos a reventar, nos dormimos, pero esta vez, si podíamos disfrutar este gran descanso, porque está mi tía con nosotros y que ella nos protegerá si pasa algo… aunque sin darme cuenta, me dormí abrazada a Creepy y después me di cuenta que mi tía está acostada en el sofá mirándome con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que me avergonzara mucho… …

Con mi tía, no hay problema con estas "escenas", pero con mi madre, se muere Creepy y después yo… Alivio que no nos ve…

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado varios días viviendo con mi tía. En ese tiempo, estuvimos bien en el templo acuático. Comiendo comida marina y relajándonos sin preocupación alguna. Mi tía le cuenta a Creepy sobre sus antiguas hazañas. La verdad, mi amigo lo pasa bien, mirando impresionado a lo que cuenta mi tía. Hace que me dé una risita por su actitud infantil.

Sin embargo, no sé porque, pero me siento algo celosita de que mi amiguito tenga toda la atención de mi tía. Supongo que al estar lastimado, le quiere mostrar todo su amor… Así es mi tía. Darle su amor a un dragón lastimado que no sea mis otros tíos o a mi madre.

Bueno, estábamos sentados en el sofá. Creepy en el lado izquierdo de mi tía y yo en el derecho. Ella nos acaricia la cabeza.

—Oye Lily. Creo que es mejor que vayan a la laguna del antiguo Milagro que está en Midgar para que se curen completamente sus cuerpos y así no tendrás esa fea cicatriz, querido— dijo mi tía Abbys acariciando la cabeza de mi amigo —Y así cuando vayan con mi hermana, estarán como nuevos.

—Ah sí, claro. Nos curan nuestras viejas heridas para que mi madre nos haga unas nuevas ¿no?— le reclamo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues… no te preocupes por eso. Tu madre estará calmada cuando llegues— me sonríe algo nerviosa.

—… Eso no me convence— dije sincera e insegura.

—Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa. Además, que vendrá aquí tu tío Nightmare— al decir eso, me emocioné.

— ¿¡El tío Night viene para acá!?— exclamo levantándome en el sofá para sonreírle con emoción.

—Pues, claro. No creíste que te dejaría ir sola con Creepy ¿verdad? No quiero que te pase lo mismo. Así que lo contacté, le conté lo que me dijiste para ponerlo al día y dijo que vendría para acá a recogerlos cuando la noche sea perfecta para él para llevarlos a Midgar, y después con tu madre— me explica con una sonrisa.

Me emocioné por eso de que mi tío Night venga a buscarnos y nos lleve.

—Así que bueno, si pasa algo, usen a tu tío de escudo. Je, je— dijo mi tía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ok, tía. Ji, ji— doy una risita.

Estuvimos un rato y mi tía nos dio algo de comer. La verdad, no quiero que sepa que me gusta más la comida que prepara mi tío Night que Abbys, porque si se entera, inunda medio mundo.

Bueno, pasó un tiempo y estábamos los dos durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá. Hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero algo me mueve haciendo que me despertara y veo que me despertó mi tía que me mira con una sonrisa.

—Despierta, dormilona. Tu tío ya llegó. Los están esperando— dijo yendo para despertar a Creepy. Me siento para dar un gran bostezo. Observo a mi amigo que se sienta para dar un bostezo. Yo quisiera seguir durmiendo, pero supongo que hay que aprovechar para irnos de aquí.

Mi tía Abbys nos llevó de regreso hacia el templo falso. Estuvimos los dos abrazados de mi tía ya que nos lleva nadando con rapidez, o sea es una dragona marina.

Salimos del pasillo oculto sumergido para luego rodear la estatua de mi tía para poder ver con emoción a un dragón adolescente que está en el centro del lugar. Su cuerpo es totalmente negro y sus ojos son rojos. Es mi tío Nightmare.

— ¡Tío Night!— exclamo emocionada para salir corriendo hacia él. Mi tío me sonríe.

—Hola, sobrinita— me saluda para agacharse y me abraza —Me alegro que estés bien, aunque…— se separa de mi para verme con detenimiento —Algo maltratadita.

— ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?— pregunto algo fastidiada ya que no es el primero que me dice que estoy "maltratadita".

—Porque lo estás, pero al menos, no estas grave. De igual forma, te llevaré al manantial para que estés como nueva— me sonríe acariciando mi cabeza.

—Ok, tío Night— dije con emoción.

—Bueno hermano, recuerda llevarlos sano y a salvo a los dos ¿ok?— se acerca mi tía con Creepy que está ocultándose detrás de ella. Creo que le intimida un poco a mi tío.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ese es el que me contaste?— pregunta mi tío al ver con seriedad a mi amigo que se oculta más detrás de mi tía Abbys.

—Sí, es él. Tranquilo, pequeño. Él no te hará daño, aunque sea un idiota— responde con burla.

—Sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad?— creo que se molestó. Doy una pequeña risita. Mi tía Abbys empuja con suavidad a Creepy para que se ponga al frente, sin embargo, se nota lo nervioso que está. Mi tío lo observa detenidamente — Tu eres Creepy ¿verdad?

—… S-Si… Ser C-Creepy…— responde nervioso y como no estarlo si mi tío lo ve con una mirada intimidante igual como lo hizo conmigo. Supongo que aprenderá lo que se siente cuando uno lo intimida. Me reí por dentro por lo que pensé.

—…— mi tío Night se encogió de golpe para estar del tamaño de mi amigo para después abrazarlo con fuerza, algo que impactó mucho a Creepy —Mucho gusto por conocerte. He sabido que tú protegiste a mi sobrinita. Así que gracias por protegerla— dijo contento sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—D-De nada…— parece que lo está asfixiando hasta que lo suelta y veo que intenta recuperar aire.

—Tú tienes mis respecto… no tan literalmente. Je, je. Pero como protegiste de todo lo malo que le pasó en ese lugar a mi sobrinita, lo tienes— mi tío le sonríe y le da una palmada en su hombro. Mi amigo le sonrió algo nervioso.

—La verdad, también el mío. Se ganó todo mi amor. Ji, ji— da una risita mi tía —Bueno Night ¿podrías llevarlos al manantial? Para que se cure de esas heridas que tiene el pobre— dijo encogiéndose también para estar de mi tamaño y acaricia la cabeza de Creepy apenándolo.

— ¿Por qué? Con esas cicatrices, lo hace ver muy cool— comenta mi tío con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¡Night! No puedes dejar que Creepy tenga esas cicatrices. También puede tener un daño interno sin que lo sepamos— menciona mi tía mirándolo molesta.

—Ay, por favor, no seas dramática, hermana. No creo que lo tenga si lo veo bien— dijo mirando a mi amigo, aunque mi tía se cruzó de garras y lo mira enojada —Je, je, je. Solo estoy bromeando. Claro que los llevaré para que no estén tan maltrataditos. Je, je— ríe un poco. Abbys rueda sus ojos.

—Ok. Entonces, váyanse de una vez para aprovechar esta oscura noche y más que es luna nueva— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno chicos, vamos— mi tío empieza a caminar para salir del templo. Antes de seguirlo, voy con mi tía para abrazarla.

—Nos vemos, tía Abbys. Te visitaré cuando pueda— dije con una sonrisa y ella me corresponde.

—Nos vemos, mi linda sobrinita. Espero esa visita encantada para prepararte una rica comida marina— comenta abrazándome hasta que me suelta. En eso, Abbys va con mi amigo —Nos vemos, querido. Espero también que me visites ¿ok?— le dice mientras lo abraza.

—O-Ok…— dijo apenado para después separarse del abrazo —Cuídate ¿quieres?— menciona con una sonrisa burlona. Creepy asiente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dicho eso, mi amigo y yo nos marchamos del templo para observar un hermoso cielo nocturno, aunque la playa está oscura, porque como dijo mi tía, hoy hay luna nueva, pero aun así, vemos a mi tío Nightmare que nos está esperando, pero esta vez, aumentó su tamaño para ser un dragón de cinco metros, creo. Él nos invita que nos sentemos en su espalda.

Hicimos caso y nos subimos en su espalda. Yo delante y Creepy detrás de mí. Mi tío empieza a emprender vuelo para después volar hacia el cielo nocturno. Tuvimos que agarrarnos bien de su espalda para no caer mientras miro de reojo como se aleja la playa de nosotros.

… La verdad, después de mucho tiempo estando cautiva y estar afuera de nuevo, y sentir este aire en mi cuerpo, siento esta sensación que había dejado de sentir hace mucho, libertad y creo que Creepy siente lo mismo, porque lo veo de reojo que se sujeta de la espalda de mi tío y observa desde ahí a su alrededor con impresión, y teniendo una sonrisa. Viendo que el mundo es más grande de lo que él se imaginaba. Es libre, puede hacer lo que quiera y tomar sus propias decisiones… Sonrío al ver lo alegre que está… pero miro a otro lado, porque me he ruborizado y sacudo mi cabeza… En serio ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

.

.

.

Después de un gran rato volando, hemos llegado por fin a Midgar, donde estaría ese manantial milagroso que cura de todo.

Seguimos volando, bueno, mi tío sigue volando por el cielo por unos minutos hasta que baja aterrizando en el suelo.

—Bueno, ya llegamos— dijo Night. Creepy y yo nos bajamos de mi tío para ver sorprendido, y maravillados la hermosa laguna que está al frente de nosotros, aunque creo que sería más hermoso cuando se viera la luna con claridad, pero de igual forma, es maravilloso —Así que recuerde, báñense bien y froten detrás de sus orejas, entre sus garritas y la punta de sus colitas. En cualquier lugar de sus cuerpos debe tener sucio. Je, je— comenta algo bromista.

—Ok, tío Night— dije empezando a caminar hasta estar en la orilla de la laguna. Mi amigo se había puesto a mi lado mirándolo inseguro —No te preocupes, Creepy. Esta laguna no es tan profunda… creo— me puse pensativa.

—… Eso no calmar a Creepy…— dijo no muy convencido.

—Oh, vamos. Te prometo que no es tan profundo. Además, que solo estaremos cerca de la orilla ya que funcionará de igual forma y también…— le tomo una garra —Que no te soltaré para nada ¿ok?— le sonrío sincera.

—… Ok… Confiar, Lily— dijo sonriéndome estando más relajado. Eso me alivia ya que por lo visto, me tiene mucha confianza… Eso es bueno y no es el único, o sea… yo confío en él.

Nosotros entramos lentamente en la laguna teniendo el agua cerca del cuello. Se siente el agua tibia, a pesar de ser de noche y también es relajante. Observo de reojo como mi tío vuelve a encogerse a ser de nuestro tamaño para sentarse y se puso a mirar el cielo nocturno.

—Bueno Creepy, vamos a bañarnos, porque no recuerdo la última vez que me bañé. Ji, ji— doy una risita apenada.

—… Ok… Yo bañar nunca…— dijo avergonzado.

—Aaaaaaa. Con razón que olía algo mal. Todo este tiempo eras tú, apestosito. Je, je— dije con burla. Creo que se enojó, porque infló sus mejillas.

—Yo no soy apestoso. Tú eres apestosa— sin poder evitarlo, me echó en la cara cuando golpeó su garra contra el agua. Vaya, vaya, mi amigo es algo vengativo.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos, apestoso?— le lanzó agua a su cara.

—Apestosa.

—Apestoso.

—Apestosa.

—Apestoso— seguíamos diciéndonos eso y lanzándonos agua sin parar, pero al final, nos divertíamos tirándonos agua… Hacía tiempo que no me divertía así… Ya me había olvidado lo que era la diversión antes de estar cautiva y creo que ésta es la primera vez que Creepy se divierte mucho, porque por lo que tuvo que pasar, supongo que nunca se ha divertido. Nosotros dos nos reíamos al lanzarnos agua.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí hasta que mi tío nos llamó para que saliéramos de una vez antes de que amanezca. Así que salimos de la laguna para luego mirarme en el reflejo. Observo con detenimiento que estoy como nueva, como si esos días de maltratos, nunca hubiera pasado. Además, Creepy no tiene ninguna cicatriz, ninguna. Desapareció todas esas heridas que tuvo dejándolo sorprendido de verse como nuevo. Mi amigo se toca su cara en donde estaba su cicatriz mientras se ve en el reflejo del agua.

— ¿Esto… ser real?— pregunta extrañado.

—Sí. Esto es místico. Je, je. Ahora estas como nuevo, sin ninguna de esas feas cicatrices y… eres muy lindo— respondo con una sonrisa hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que dije y me sonrojo para ver cómo me mira extrañado —D-Digo… Estas bien, estas en forma, estas wow— digo con nerviosismo… ¿Por qué mi corazón no para de latir tan deprisa? En eso, observo a mi tío como me mira con una ceja alzada —S-Solo vámonos para ir con mi madre— comento con una sonrisa nerviosa para cambiar de tema.

Night me ve fijamente y vuelve a ser grande para después subirnos en su espalda… No quiero tocar ese tema… aunque no sé qué pasó, solo se me salió… … Pero admito que se ve lindo ahora… Me sonrojo de nuevo mientras mi tío vuela nuevamente por el cielo nocturno…

Trato de olvidarme de eso, pero me cuesta… aunque debería preocuparme ahora por mi madre. No sé si ya se calmó o si aparecemos con ella ¿nos matará a todos por lo furiosa que está conmigo? … Con ese simple pensamiento, me pone de los nervios… Solo espero que sea compasiva, sin furia alguna y nos trate con mucho amor…

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA, DESGRACIADO E INUTIL! ¡POR TU CULPA, LILY ES ASÍ HACIENDO PENDEJADAS COMO TU, HERMANO DE M**RDA!

… La que grita, es mi madre. Trata con mucho "amor" a mi tío… Estábamos ahora en mi hogar que se llama el Volcán Ke Ahí Uhane, o sea un lugar caluroso para los humanos y que nadie se acercaría aquí ni en sueños para no enfrentarse a la ira de mi mamá.

Mi madre se llama Scarlet, es una dragona del tamaño de un edificio de… diez pisos, creo. Escamas rojas y las de su panza son doradas. Dos cuernos en su cabeza que se retuercen hacia dentro y sus ojos son negros, y brillantes como la obsidiana.

Está furiosa, demasiado diría yo. Creepy y yo estábamos algo alejados viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Observamos como mi madre golpea a mi pobre tío con una fuerza descomunal, estampándolo en el suelo, en una pared rocosa. Prácticamente, lo está usando como un saco de boxeo estrellándolo en cualquier lado hasta pisoteándolo al ser más grande que él.

… Lo siento, tío… Pero tuvimos que usarte como nuestro escudo, aunque no debería preocuparme si mi madre siempre lo golpea cuando lo ve.

—… ¿Night estar bien?— pregunta mi amigo con un tono preocupado.

—Estará bien. Eso le sucede a menudo— respondo algo despreocupada, aunque igual me preocupo por la fuerte paliza que está recibiendo…

Pobre, tío…

.

.

.

.

Mi tío se encuentra incrustado en el suelo, después de un gran aplastamiento de mi madre. La veo que se calmó después de dar una paliza muy fuerte hasta creo que se pasó.

—… A-Ahora yo n-necesito ir a esa l-laguna a b-bañarme y q-quitarme el a-azufre de mis e-escamas… Je, je— dijo mi tío aun bromeando a pesar de estar en el suelo.

—Eres un idiota— comenta mi madre agarrándolo con una garra y lo tira atrás suyo sin mirar haciendo que se choque contra unas rocas —No estorbes mientras castigo a mi hija— dijo con seriedad… Ahora se acerca hacia mí y me puse muy temerosa.

—H-Hola, mamá ¿Qué tal?— saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ella se acerca pisando fuerte el suelo haciendo que me asustara y me escondiera detrás de Creepy. La miro asustada, aunque siento que mi amigo también está asustado… ¿y quién no?

En eso, observo a mi madre parándose frente de nosotros mirándonos seriamente. Me preocupé mucho de lo que haría.

—No creas que te escaparás de tu castigo, Lily, aunque tenga que aplastar a tu "amiguito" también— al decir eso, me asusté mucho y salí poniéndome frente a Creepy.

—N-No. Por favor, mamá. No lo lastimes. Es mi amigo y me protegió que me hiciera daño— dije con algo de valentía.

—La verdad, nada de eso hubiera pasado si no fueras tan ¡ingenua!— me grita y me tapo los oídos por lo fuerte que gritó igual que mi amigo.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, mamá. Yo que iba a saber que eso pasaría— me defiendo como puedo.

—Pues, deja de meterte en ¡cajas desconocidas!— exclama con furia y yo… me quedo callada, o sea no tengo un argumento para eso. Observo como mi madre respira profundamente para calmarse y mira fijamente a Creepy —Dime chico ¿protegiste a mi hija? Tengo entendido que tuviste una cicatriz en tu cara. Así me dijo Abbys— habla con seriedad.

—S-Si… Cicatriz estar aquí… pero laguna… desaparecer— explica cómo puede mi amigo algo nervioso por cómo lo ve.

—Ya veo… y por lo visto, tu habla no es muy buena— dijo sin despegar su mirada de él.

—… Mamá, lo que pasa, es que estuvo en un cautiverio como yo, pero desde que era un huevo y no pudo hablar. Yo le enseñé un poco para que hablara con claridad, aunque no soy maestra. Solo le enseñé lo que pude y pues…— la miro —Pensé que tú le podrías enseñarle mejor a hablar y esas cosas— estoy muy nerviosa al decir esto.

— ¿Me ves con cara de maestra?— pregunta mirándome con fastidio.

—N-No… Esto… solo quiero que aprenda muchas cosas fuera de ese horrible lugar— respondo tímida.

—…

—Por favor, mamá. Deja que se quede. Creepy me protegió, me salvó, me dio esperanzas ya que pensé que perdería la cordura en ese lugar…— agarro la garra de mi amigo, aunque siento la vista de mi madre que es tensa —… Por favor, cumpliré cualquier castigo, pero por favor, por favor, deja que se quede aquí ¿sí?— suplico mirándola con mis ojos suplicantes.

—… Lily…— Creepy me ve sorprendido de lo que dije… La verdad, no me importa si me castiga, con tal de que mi amigo dragón se quede aquí, estoy feliz.

—…— mi mamá se nos queda viendo hasta que habló —Lily, estas castigada por 500 años. Ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo.

—P-Pero mamá ¿Qué pasa con…?— me interrumpió.

—Dije ¡Ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo!— exclama con fuerza —Y tu chico, te quedas aquí y no se te ocurra seguir a Lilygart— dijo con seriedad haciendo que me sorprenda.

—… Yo querer seguir a Lily… Creepy no dejar sola a Lily— protesta mi amigo, pero yo lo detengo con una garra en su cabeza para acariciarlo.

—Tranquilo, Creepy. No pasa nada… Estaré aquí cerca ya que en este lugar es seguro y más con mi madre. Así que no te preocupes ¿ok?— le sonrío mientras suelto su garra.

—P-Pero Lily…

—Tranquilo. Me seguirás viendo si mi madre me lo permite— dije con una sonrisa forzada al ver a mi mamá con una mirada inexpresiva —Así que nos vemos, Creepy— me despido de mi amigo para después empezar a marcharme con la vista baja. Al menos me castigó por quinientos años y no por mil o mil quinientos años.

Acabo de llegar a un sendero que va a mi habitación, pero me detengo un momento, porque me dio curiosidad sobre lo que diría mi madre a Creepy, aunque me preocupo mucho por él...

Bueno, me regreso sin hace ruido para que mi mamá no se entere y no me dé un grito que me dejaría sorda… Solo me escabullo para estar detrás de una gran roca y asomo a un costado mi cabeza para ver a unos metros de esta roca, a los dos aludidos. La verdad, escucho perfectamente lo que dice mi madre, o sea a base de gritos.

—Escúchame bien, pequeñito. Estoy agradecida de que protegieras a mi hija, pero aun así, si esperas que te mime o yo que se ¡Estas muy equivocado!— exclama en toda la cara de Creepy que lo veo algo temeroso —Puede ser que con mi hermana, te de todo el amor que quieras, pero conmigo, no es lo mismo ¿oíste?— mi amigo asiente con la cabeza rápidamente —… Ok. Escucha, te enseñaré a hablar bien, porque ya me tienes arrecha de oírte hablar así. Pareces a uno de mis hermanos cuando está ido y es un completo idiota— habla con fastidio —…— se queda pensativa al mirarlo fijamente —Dime ¿Cuánto te importa mi hija?— pregunta con seriedad.

—… C-Creepy importar mucho a Lily…— responde con nerviosismo. Esas palabras hicieron que me sorprendiera y me ruborizara.

—Ya veo… ¿Por qué la protegiste si ni siquiera la conoces?

—Porque… no querer Lily quede como yo… con una cicatriz…— mi amigo baja su mirada.

—… Quiero que me respondas a esta pregunta… ¿tu protegerías a mi hija de cualquier cosa?— pregunta mi mamá Scarlet sin dejar su expresión de seriedad.

—Sí. Proteger a amiga sin importar que… Querer que esté bien— dijo Creepy sin dudarlo.

— ¿En serio? Hasta ¿sacrificarías tu vida por la de ella?— pregunta con un tono sombrío.

—… … … Sí. Yo sacrificar vida por Lily— responde con sinceridad… En eso, siento como mi corazón se acelera… ¿En serio que me protegerá hasta daría su vida por mí?... Mi cara arde de nuevo, supongo que me sonrojé.

—Je. Ya veo… La verdad, nunca, ni en sueños haría esto por alguien como tú, pero como la protegiste, lo haré… Te enseñaré a pelear, a actuar como un verdadero dragón, aparte de hablar— dijo mi madre sin dejar lo seria y acerca su cabeza hacia Creepy —Lo haré, si tú aceptas ser el protector de mi hija. Consiste en protegerla de cualquier cosa y que no se meta en problemas. Serías como su guardián por así decirlo… Así que ¿aceptas?— pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Mi amigo la ve también fijamente, pero no con nerviosismo, si no con decisión.

—Sí. Aceptar proteger Lily— responde con una sonrisa.

—Ok, pero conste que al entrenar conmigo, será muy duro que haría que esa cicatriz que tuviste, fuera más bien un tatuaje. Dime ¿estás seguro de hacerlo? Porque si no, tu…— Creepy la interrumpió con una respuesta que nos dejó sorprendidas.

—Sí. Creepy estar seguro. Querer protegerla de lo que sea. Querer… ser útil para Lily— dijo sin dudarlo. Mi corazón no deja de palpitar.

—…— mi mamá sonríe. Vaya, es la primera vez que la veo sonreírle a alguien más —Me gusta tu convicción, pequeño— levanta su cabeza para dejar de estar cerca de él —Ok. Entonces, comenzaremos mañana y cuando Lily termine su castigo, ya tendrá a alguien que la proteja de cualquier cosa… y además, que si le sucede algo ¡es tu responsabilidad!— exclama con fuerza. Observo sorprendida que mi amigo ni se inmutó de ese grito ya que solo asintió con la cabeza —Muy bien. Ahora acompáñame para mostrarte donde dormirás y ese serás el lugar donde dormirás hasta que te diga lo contrario ¿entendido?— lo ve seria.

—Sí. Entender— dicho eso, mi madre empieza a caminar seguido de Creepy que van a otro lado. A saber dónde será…

Me pongo de espalda contra la roca y tengo una garra en mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón como palpita con rapidez… No pensé que de verdad quiera ser mi protector, aunque no me molesta si… estará conmigo… y eso…

Me sonrojo mucho con solo pensarlo… O sea tener a mi primer amigo que esté conmigo siempre, me alegra mucho mi corazón… Así que sin mirar atrás, corro a mi cuarto con una sonrisa de felicidad. No me importa estar castigada ya que con eso… hizo que ese castigo no sea nada…

Yo cumpliré mi "sentencia"… No me lamentaré ni nada por el estilo… Espero con ansias estar con él libre por ahí… Como mi protector… mi lindo protector…

**The End.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este largo One Shot. **

**Agradezco que TeamWildCross me prestara la dimensión de su fic "Búsqueda por la verdad". Este fic sería alternativo por lo de Lily. Los que recuerdan, deben saber que Rebeca había liberado a Lilygart, pero en este One Shot, no y Creepy es mi oc, o sea un agregado que puse para que tenga sentido esto XD y además, que me gusta los dragones :v**

**Hasta aquí termina y les dejo a su imaginación lo que pasa después, por el simple hecho, de que como este fic era sobre Lily hasta aquí termina y no pensaba cambiar el punto de vista a Scarlet o a Creepy, porque si no, sería más largo y además, lo siguiente no tendría sentido ya que el objetivo del fic ya fue hecho por así decirlo.**

**Este fic hubiera sido normal con capítulos, pero yo me dije que este sería solo un One Shot para este día. No hay mucho romance ni nada por el estilo, pero me da igual XD**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
